ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Black Killer
is a kaijin that appeared in the series, Triple Fighter. Subtitle: Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Planet Devil History Triple Fighter Original Black Killer was first seen in Demon's lair and then told the Devila about the new plan and order to take out the Fighters. As the plan was laid into motion, he told the grunts as he went along and then told them to execute that said plan. Black Killer reappeared in front of one of the male Fighters and his date and they tried to evade a Devila assault, and the woman already recognized the kaijin. Afterwards, he stood back and watch as his grunts tried to take on the Fighter as he was getting word from Demon. In the end of that fight, the Fighter was forced into hiding with the woman after he was shot by a gun hidden in the bush by the kaijin. Afterwards, he called the Devila closer and slapped onto them a wristband with a red circle and a glove which he then sent back into the fight. The Fighter then tried his best to beat them, but the Devila ended up overwhelming him and was saved when Lily arrived in her patrol car and saved him. He noticed the two fighters trying to get away and ordered the Devila to attack once more. With their new powers, Black Killer had the captives on the ropes and on the run. One of the fighters tried to run and fight the Devila in their Demon cars at the same time and when it seemed hopeless, the final Fighter arrived in their new car. With it's speed and weapons, the heroes managed to gain the upper hand on the Demon cars all while Black Killer was watching. Enraged, Black Killer decided to take on the new vehicle himself, but it looked as though a Demon Car has collided with the kaijin and seemingly died, but it turned out that he teleported away and watched as the Demon had their butts handed to them by the last Fighter and the woman he fell in love with. All three Fighters transformed into their Fighter forms and then merged into Triple Fighter to finish the Devila and take on Black Killer. After both of them jumped up and collided in the air then got back down, the kaijin decided to play dirty by throwing explosive Devila at the hero but he kicked one of the Devila back at him, leaving him unconscious. Black Killer then met his end at Triple Fighter's Triple Kick and he yelled out Demon's name in anguish before exploding in the air. Revived Later in the series, Black Killer was revived together with Black Thunder and Kumoderan by the Devila on Demon's orders as part of his latest plan and then the three of them teleported outside and re-revealed themselves to the Fighters and the world. After that, they teleported away and ended up back in Demon's lair where they received their latest orders from him to get rid of the Fighters and then went off to see that plan in motion and revealed themselves in front of Yuji and Lily as they were dealing with a bunch of Devila in a field and merged to form the kaijin, Blooder. After fighting and defeating Yuji, Blooder defused back into Black Killer, Black Thunder, and Kumoderan after suffering the stress of being fused together and then teleported away back to Demon's lair where they were preserved and left the Devila to do the work for them until the time was right. When the time was right, Demon ordered the Devila to re-revive the three phantoms and then all three of them left the lair once again and once they went back out into the field, they recombined into Blooder. The fused kaijin later defused back into Black Killer, Black Thunder, and Kumoderan after suffering the stress of fighting Yuji and Tetsuo while fused together but they quickly fused back together after having the Devila shoot them with a special gun but in the end, the fused kaijin got killed by Triple Fighter's Triple Kick. Powers and Weapons TBA Category:Kaijin Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Triple Fighter Kaiju